


Myriad

by Somniysc



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Doodle log, F/M, Fanart, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniysc/pseuds/Somniysc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A NSFW FE:If/Fates Doodle Log centered (mostly) around F!Kamui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myriad




End file.
